The integration of MOSFET structures and bipolar transistors on a single substrate has become very desirable. As is well known in the art, digital and linear functions are often performed by integrated circuits using either bipolar or metaloxide semiconductor (MOS) technology. Bipolar integrated circuits, of course provide higher speed operation and greater drive currents than the MOS circuits, at the cost of higher power dissipation, especially when compared against complementary MOS (CMOS) circuits. Advances in manufacturing technology have allowed the use of both bipolar and CMOS transistors in the same integrated circuit (commonly referred to as BiCMOS devices). Bipolar transistors are typically formed by using a moat region for the base of the bipolar transistor, doped polysilicon for the emitter, and a well region for the collector. Additional moat regions are then used to form any source/drain regions of PMOS transistors. Further exploitation of the high current driving capabilities of the bipolar transistor is important to obtaining even higher levels of bipolar or merged bipolar CMOS integration.